


If You Swap Tales

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl and her stepfather began to swap villains they fought.





	If You Swap Tales

I never created Stargirl and Pat Dugan.

Stargirl and her stepfather began to swap villains they fought before they considered the amusing tales they were possibly going to tell later.

THE END


End file.
